kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Jang Gyuri
| birth_place = South Korea | occupation = Singer, actress | years = 2017–present | height = 168cmProduce 48 Profile | weight = 51kg | blood = BIdol School Profile | agency = Off The Record Entertainment (2018-present) Stone Music Entertainment (CJ ENM) (2017-present) | associated = Produce 48 fromis_9 Idol School }} Jang Gyuri (장규리) is a South Korean singer and actress under Off The Record Entertainment and Stone Music Entertainment. She is a member of the girl group fromis_9. Career '2017: ''Idol School and "Glass Shoes" On July 2017, Gyuri joined the survival reality television show Idol School, and finished the survival competition in ninth place, thus earning a debut with a new upcoming girl group, fromis_9, under CJ E&M Music and Stone Music Entertainment. As part of the group, they released the pre-debut single titled "Glass Shoes" on November 30, 2017. '2018: ''To. Heart, Produce 48 and return to fromis_9 On January 24, 2018, Gyuri made her official debut under fromis_9, with the first mini album To. Heart. In May, Gyuri was revealed as a contestant of the Mnet's reality show, Produce 48. Her group's second mini album titled To. Day was released on June 5, 2018. However, she was not a part of the album due to her participation on Produce 48. On August 26, Gyuri was eliminated from the competition after achieving 25th place, in the episode 11.Produce 48: Episode 1-11 Following her elimination from competition, she returned to her group activities with fromis_9 and fully rejoined for their first special single album, "From.9". '2019: Acting debut' On May 10, 2019, Gyuri made her acting debut in tvN D's web drama Dating Class.fromis_9’s Jang Gyuri And LOONA’s Chuu Share Thoughts On Making Their Acting Debuts Filmography Music video appearances * Produce 48 - "Nekkoya (Pick Me)" (2018) * Produce 48 - "Nekkoya (Pick Me)" Gym Uniform ver. (2018) Reality shows * Idol School (Mnet, 2017) - contestant * Produce 48 (Mnet, 2018) - contestant Web dramas * Dating Class (tvN D, 2019) - Kang Ji Young Trivia * Her hobbies are watching movies and listening to music. * She can play the piano, drum, guitar and violin. * Gyuri's motto from her Idol School profile was: "Just do it". Her Produce 48 message is "Please keep an eye on me and watch my growth". Gallery Idol School Jang Gyu Ri Photo 1.png|''Idol School'' (1) Idol School Jang Gyu Ri Photo 2.png|''Idol School'' (2) Idol School Jang Gyu Ri Photo 3.png|''Idol School'' (3) Fromis 9 Jang Gyuri Official Profile 1.png|fromis 9's profile photo (1) Fromis 9 Jang Gyuri Official Profile 2.png|fromis 9's profile photo (2) Produce 48 Jang Gyuri profile photo.png|''Produce 48'' (1) Produce 48 Jang Gyuri promo photo 1.png|''Produce 48'' (2) Produce 48 Jang Gyuri promo photo 2.png|''Produce 48'' (3) Produce 48 Jang Gyuri promo photo 3.png|''Produce 48'' (4) Produce 48 Jang Gyuri promo photo 4.png|''Produce 48'' (5) Produce 48 Jang Gyuri promo photo 5.png|''Produce 48'' (6) Produce 48 Jang Gyuri promo photo 6.png|''Produce 48'' (7) Produce 48 Jang Gyuri promo photo 7.png|''Produce 48'' (8) Produce 48 Jang Gyuri promo photo 8.png|''Produce 48'' (9) Produce 48 Jang Gyuri promo photo 9.png|''Produce 48'' (10) Produce 48 Jang Gyuri promo photo 10.png|''Produce 48'' (11) Produce 48 Jang Gyuri promo photo 11.png|''Produce 48'' (12) Fromis 9 Gyuri From.9 promo photo.png|"From.9" Fromis 9 Jang Gyuri Fun Factory concept photo Factory ver.png|"Fun Factory" (Factory ver.) References Official links * Instagram Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Fromis 9 Category:Jang Gyuri Category:Off The Record Entertainment Category:Stone Music Entertainment Category:Idol School Category:Produce 48